This invention relates to the field of packages, and in particular, blister packages formed of a blister tray and a sheet bearing an adhesive, which is adhered to said tray so as to cover the compartments therein.
Out-patient health care frequently involves and requires the consumption by the patient of several different solid medications, e.g. pills, capsules, at several different times during a 24-hour period over a period of a week or more. In many situations, such as when the patient is extremely ill or infirm, a nurse or family member arranges the medications in an orderly manner so that the patient will have an indication of the order in which the medications are to be consumed. To aid in this arrangement, the nurse or family member often uses egg cartons, ice cube trays, coffee cups, plastic containers, or the like for storing the medications. Although these means of arranging and storing are useful, they do have several drawbacks. One of the most significant problems is spillage of the contents of the open container by the patient. Another problem is the difficulty of labeling the container to indicate the specific day and time that a specific medication is to be consumed. Accordingly, it would be desirable for the patient to be provided with low-cost packages for storing and dispensing solid medications, which can easily be filled and labelled by a relatively unskilled nurse or family member. The use of blister packages has been considered for this purpose, since the storage compartments therein can be sealed to prevent spillage of the contents. Blister packages are well-known, particularly in the area of packages for storing and dispensing drug doses. Such blister packages are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,474 and 4,534,468. Although these packages are useful, they generally require packaging by means of trained personnel, e.g. a pharmacist, or automated equipment operated by trained personnel.